Disney Emoji Blitz
Disney Emoji Blitz is a Match-3 game based on Emojis. It was released on July 14, 2016. Synopsis Match. Collect. Emote! Play and collect hundreds of Disney and Pixar emojis like never before in an exciting matching game! Play fast paced rounds of match-3 to earn prizes, complete missions, and discover new emojis. Collect Disney and Pixar emoji characters and items from The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Cinderella, Zootopia, The Muppets, Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., Finding Dory, and more! *'MATCH' emojis to score big points and unlock new characters *'COLLECT' 400+ Disney and Pixar emoji characters and items *'BLAST' the board with expressive emoji super powers and combos *'PLAY' missions to boost your score and earn prizes *'CHALLENGE' your friends' high scores *'SHARE' your collected emojis through the Emoji Blitz keyboard Events Past and Current Events Ursula Event From August 18 to August 28, 2016: Play in Villain Mode and collect tridents (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Ursula. During the event, Ursula can be leveled to Level 2. Any Little Mermaid emoji (Ariel, Flounder, or Sebastian) gives 2x the tridents. Halloween Event 2016 From October 1 to October 31, 2016: Collect Halloween-related collection items. The items are in pumpkins, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" collection items (ones that appear more frequently with a specific character). There are 7 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. Maleficent Event From November 1 to November 10, 2016: Play in Villain Mode and collect Magic Books (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Maleficent. Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey gives 2x Magic Books. Winter Holiday Event 2016 From December 16 to December 28, 2016: Collect winter/Christmas-related Collection Items. The items are in gifts, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection Items. There are 7 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Jafar Event From January 2 to January 11, 2017: Play in Villain Mode and collect Magic Lamps (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Jafar. Playing as the Genie, Aladdin, or Jasmine gives 2x the Magic Lamps. Lunar New Year Team Event From January 25 to February 2, 2017: Play in team mode to complete missions. Choose your main emoji, your teammate will be randomly selected. Alternate emojis when the power bar is full. Use Mulan or Mushu on special golden rooster envelopes on the event map. Complete all 30 missions to unlock Mulan or Mushu. Valentine's Day Event 2017 From February 3 to February 15, 2017 collect Valentine's Day related collection items. The items are in heart boxes, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection items. There are 5 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Tangled Lanterns Event From February 25 to March 5, 2017 play in a special mode to complete mission. Lantern light will be spread onto the board. Match emojis to gather the light. When all the light on the board is gathered, a Lantern is collected. Using Rapunzel or Pascal gives 2x the lanterns. Complete all 25 missions to unlock Rapunzel or Pascal. Captain Hook Event From March 7 to March 15, 2017: Play in Villain Mode and collect Crocodiles (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions that prize is Captain Hook. Playing as Tinker Bell or Peter Pan gives 2x the Crocodiles. Beauty and the Beast Event From March 17 to March 24, 2017: Collect the entire NEW set of Beauty and the Beast emoji items, including Belle's Cottage, the Beast's Magic Mirror, and more! Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts join Belle and the Beast in the Diamond Box for a limited time! Honey Event From March 30 to April 4, 2017: This most wonderful Diamond Box is stuffed with NEW Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, and Tigger emojis! Honey is covering the game board! Match to collect all the yummy honey into HONEYPOTS to earn special prizes! Spring Event From April 8 to April 16, 2017 collect Easter and spring related collection items. The items are in Easter eggs, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection items. There are 5 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Earth Day Team Event From April 19 to April 26, 2017: The New Earth Day Team Event is out of this world! Pick two of your favorite emojis to play together to complete special challenges and unlock the chests on the new Earth Day saga map! The all-new EVE emoji has followed her directive to join WALL•E in the Diamond Box for a limited time. Main Street Electric Parade Item Event From April 28 to May 3, 2017., Collect Disneyland/Main Street Parade related items. The items are in treasure chests, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection items. There are 3 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Ursula Event #2 From May 12 to May 22, 2017: Ursula is back! You poor unfortunate souls! Take matters into your own tentacles and defeat Ursula now! Be the king of high scores! Get NEW King Triton in the Diamond Box today! Pirates of the Caribbean Event From May 25 to May 29, 2017: Pirates of the Caribbean emojis have sailed straight into Disney Emoji Blitz! Captain Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, and Davy Jones are walkin' the plank and diving into the Diamond Box. Collect these plundering pirates in a brand new event & make matches before the bombs explode and destroy the board! Pixar Item Card Event From June 1 to June 5, 2017: Celebrate a month of Pixar with a new Pixar Item Card Event! Collect your favorite Pixar items as they drop to the bottom of the board and progress through the saga map to rewards and prizes! Did you miss out on your favorite Pixar emojis before? Then fall with style into the Diamond Box to collect Buzz, Nemo, WALL•E, and Sulley now! Cars 3 Team Event From June 16 to June 22, 2017: You will be saying ka-chow because you can now play in the Cars 3 team event and be sure to Cruz into the diamond box of Emoji Blitz to get the NEW Cars 3 emojis! Race through each task, all 30 of them, by teaming up with and getting the new Cars 3 emojis. You'll want to be as fast as Lightning McQueen in order to catch Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, and Jackson Storm before they're gone from the diamond box and before this event is over. Inside Out Item Card Event From June 30 to July 6, 2017: Get in touch with your emotions by playing the Inside Out Event! Collect items through Headquarters, what is this, ill, a kitchen of broccoli pizza!?, Hockey Island, Goofball Island, Dream Productions, amazing, and Imagination Land. At the end either earn Joy or Sadness as your reward when completed through all 6 stages. You'll want to be as fast as lightning in order to catch Joy and Sadness before they're gone from the diamond box and before the event is over. Ink Event From July 13 to July 21, 2017: Go retro! Celebrate World Emoji Day with the Clear the Ink event! Set the mood with a special black and white filter, and check out diamond boxes for Steamboat Willie Mickey, Retro Minnie Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit! Maleficent Event #2 From July 27 to August 4, 2017: Battle Maleficent—the dark fairy! Win fabulously evil Maleficent emojis during the limited-time Villain Event! Defeat Maleficent faster with the magic powers of Aurora, Prince Philip, and the rare Sorcerer Mickey! DuckTales Event From August 10 to August 30, 2017: It's a Duck Blur! New characters like Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, and Darkwing Duck will help your progress… and your emojis will help you be outrageously quacky when you message your friends. Magic Keys Event Magic Keys Event! Players above level 6 play to collect magic keys that unlock special prizes—including a jackpot! Keys randomly appear on the board during a game and you must drop them to the bottom of the board before their timer runs out and they fly away! The Jungle Book Event From August 30 to September 13, 2017: Look for the bare necessities! It's the perfect time to monkey around with characters from The Jungle Book! Clear leaves and collect bananas to make progress in a wild new event and unlock emojis to message your favorite man-cubs. Scar Villain Event From September 15 to September 22, 2017: Be prepared! Will you reign as king? Defeat Scar during the limited-time Villain Event! Simba, Timon and Pumbaa return to the diamond box with Rafiki joining for the first time! Descendants Event From September 29 to October 3, 2017: Collect all of the Descendants items to get Mal. Magic Keys Event #2 From October 6 to October 9, 2017: Magic Keys Event! Play to collect magic keys that unlock special prizes—including a jackpot! Keys randomly appear on the board during a game and you must drop them to the bottom of the board before their timer runs out and they fly away! Haunted Mansion Event From October 12 to October 17, 2017: A chilling challenge! It's time for you foolish mortals to use your skills in a Survival Mode Event. Collect ghosts to win prizes, and collect Hatbox Ghost, Madame Leota, and The Bride! Villain Challenge Event From October 20 to October 22, 2017: Feeling villainous? Let no evil thing stop you from getting Cruella de Vil! Use Ursula, Maleficent, and Cruella de Vil to complete missions and win prizes in the Villain Event! The Nightmare Before Christmas From October 24 to October 31, 2017: This is Halloween! It's simply meant to be, Jack Skellington and Sally are here! Play the Item Card Event and unlock Halloween keyboard items! Star Wars Event From November 2 to November 12, 2017: Kylo Ren has invaded! Play a special Villain mode to collect lightsabers and defeat Kylo Ren. Complete the event to add the dark side emoji to your collection! Collect Rey, Finn, and BB-8 during the limited-time Star Wars Villain Event, and use them to double the impact of your attack on Kylo Ren! Magic Keys Event #3 From November 17 to November 19, 2017: Magic Keys Event! Play to collect magic keys that unlock special prizes—including a jackpot! Keys randomly appear on the board during a game and you must drop them to the bottom of the board before their timer runs out and they fly away! Coco Team Event From November 22 to November 27, 2017: The new limited-time Coco Tag Team Event has arrived in Disney Emoji Blitz! Pick two of your favorite emojis to play together to complete special challenges and unlocks chests on the new Coco saga map. Princess Challenge Event From December 1 to December 3, 2017: Use Ariel, Belle, and Pocahontas to complete missions and win prizes in the Princess Event. Frozen Event From December 8 to December 16, 2017: Elsa and Anna need your help for a super cool Frozen challenge. Clear the ice off the board with matches and power-ups, to collect Arendelle's most lovable lug, Kristoff! Christmas Event 2017 From December 19 to December 26, 2017: Have you been good this year… at matching emojis? For a limited-time event, unlock holiday keyboard items! New Year's Event From December 29, 2017 to January 2, 2018: We're gonna party like it's 1928 in this challenging New Year's event. Mickeys from every era want to keep fireworks from ‘sploding – to rake in points and items! Queen of Hearts Event From January 4 to January 11, 2018: Flamingo croquet, anyone? Join forces with Alice, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit, and the newest addition – the Mad Hatter – to defeat the Queen of Hearts and collect her exclusive emoji before it disappears down the rabbit hole. Big Hero 6 Event From January 17 to January 22, 2018: Big Heroes wanted! Baymax and Hiro are here to save the day in our brand new Big Hero 6 Tag Team Event! Blast the board with double the emoji power, switching characters MID GAME (even ones outside your collection!) Rock the Dots Event From January 25 to February 1, 2018: Collect an exclusive Rose Gold Minnie emoji, during the brand-new “Rock the Dots” Event. And that's not all - Retro Minnie's back, too! Princess Challenge Event #2 From February 2 to February 4, 2018: The action continues, with an enchanting Princess Challenge. Play with Jasmine, Rapunzel or royalty's latest addition, Princess Tiana! Valentine's Day Event 2018 From February 7 to February 14, 2018: Add Valentine's themed Emoji Items to your keyboard, and collect those spaghetti-smooching-pooches Lady and the Tramp. The all-new Valentine's event is here! Winter Olympics Team Event From February 16 to February 22, 2018: Unlock Hercules in the Winter Games Event. Superhuman strength, flowing golden locks, and some say, the ultimate Tag Team partner! Coco Challenge From February 26, 2018 to February 28, 2018: Join Héctor, Miguel, and Dante in the Land of the Dead! A brand-new Coco Challenge is coming your way! Jafar Villain Event #2 From March 1 to March 8, 2018: Defeat Jafar, collect Abu! It's time to wield the majestic power of the Genie's lamp, to foil Jafar's sinister schemes! Aladdin, Genie, Jasmine and Rajah are all available to collect, as well as a BRAND NEW Abu emoji. Disney Afternoon Item Event #2 From March 12 to March 19, 2018: Collect some cheeky chipmunks! Calling all collectors, the all-new Disney Afternoon Item Card Event is NOW LIVE! Better hold onto your feathers, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck and Scrooge McDuck are here to shake things up, joined by emoji newcomers, the Rescue Rangers Chip 'n Dale! Food Fight Face-Off #1 From March 23 to March 25, 2018: Food Fight Face-Off arrives! Prepare to play against Blitzers around the world, in the first-ever, three-day event. DESTROY opponents with deviously delicious treats! CRUSH them with cute colorful confections! As if that wasn't sweet enough, you can earn Vanellope von Schweetz! Inside Out Survival Event From March 29 to April 4, 2018: Inside Out Survival Event! New emojis, Anger, Fear, & Disgust are up for grabs - but first, you must save Riley's happy memories, before the health bar runs out! Take control of YOUR mind's "headquarters" to complete our most EMOTIONAL Survival Event, to date! Little Mermaid Challenge Event From April 6 to April 8, 2018: Use Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian or King Triton to play special missions and win prizes. King Triton is back! only available in the diamond box. Get him before he's gone! Clear the Sand Event From April 12 to April 19, 2018: Welcome Lilo to the Blitz ohana! Lilo and Stitch are surfing into Disney Emoji Blitz! Wash away the board, and clear the sand to win prizes during this week-long event! Princess Challenge Event #3 From April 20 to April 22, 2018: Royalty has arrived! Are you up for a challenge? Complete missions and win prizes with this new princess trio! Merida, Pocahontas and Aurora are all in the Diamond Box! Tangled Item Card Event From April 26 to May 3, 2018: The charming bandit, Flynn Rider and the palace horse, Maximus, have arrived! Things are about to get hairy with them joining Rapunzel and Pascal in the Diamond Box! Magic Keys Event #4 From May 4 to May 6, 2018: Magic Keys Event! We’re celebrating a galaxy from far, far away! Collect a light side emoji just by opening the app on May 4th! Then, be sure to round out your Star Wars collection with a Diamond Box purchase, and by completing the Magic Key Rewards May 4th-6th! Rey, Finn and BB-8 emojis could all be yours! Food Fight Face-Off #2 From May 7 to May 11, 2018: Get cookin' and win Remy from Ratatouille! Food Fight Face-Off is back with plenty of sweet treats coming your way! Compete in the sugary showdown and collect our cutest little chef, Remy! Hades Villain Event From May 14 to May 21, 2018: Travel to the Underworld in this week´s Hades Villain Event. To defeat Hades, God-like strength is a must in the latest Villain Event. Collect shields as they drop to the bottom of the board. All-new Meg and Pegasus are joining Hercules in the Diamond Box. The Emperor's New Groove Item Card Event From May 24 to May 28, 2018: Emperors, llamas and squirrels - oh my! The all-new Emperor's New Groove Item Card Event is here! Complete the 5-day event for your chance to pull either Kronk or Kuzco out of the Diamond Box. Food Fight Face-Off #3 From May 29 to May 31, 2018: Your Royal Highness, Tiana, has returned! Calling all culinary experts! Get cookin' in the latest 3-day Food Fight Face-Off Event! Compete against Blitzers around the world for your chance to win Princess Tiana! Cars Challenge Event From June 1 to June 3, 2018: Start your engines! Speed into Emoji and race through our latest Cars Challenge! Be sure to collect some of your favorite Cars emojis - Lightning, Cruz and Jackson, during the Pixar Giveaway! Clear the Clovers Event From June 6 to June 13, 2018: Flik, Princess Atta and Heimlich join the game! The food-lovin' caterpillar, Heimlich, just crawled in! Complete the event to win this Gold Box exclusive from A Bug's Life. Incredibles Survival Event From June 15 to June 19, 2018: Calling all supers! Disney Emoji Blitz just got even MORE super with 3 new characters from Disney•Pixar's Incredibles 2! Suit up and test your skills in a special survival mode. Be sure to complete the 5-day Survival Event to win Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl or the exclusive Jack-Jack from the Diamond Box! Finding Nemo Tag Team Event From June 22 to June 26, 2018: Just keep swimming! The Finding Nemo Tag Team Event is here! Pick two of your favorite emojis to play together, complete special missions, unlock chests and win prizes! Crush and Bruce join Nemo, Dory and Hank on the Diamond Box. Get Baby Dory as the group collection prize, starting June 24th! Food Fight Face-Off #4 From June 28 to June 30, 2018: Prepare for more food-based competition as Food Fight Face-Off returns! Complete the 3-day event to win Remy from Ratatouille! 101 Dalmatian Item Event From July 1 to July 4, 2018: Complete the 101 Dalmatians Item Card Event to collect Cruella De Vil as the final prize! Perdita also joins a few other puppy pals in the the Diamond Box! The Evil Queen Villain Event From July 5 to July 9, 2018: Who will be the fairest of them all? Finish the 5-day Villain Event to collect The Evil Queen! After, complete Rainbow Falls and win a Diamond Box to collect Snow White, Dopey or Magic Mirror! Food Fight Face-Off #5 From July 11 to July 12, 2018: Competition continues as Food Fight Face-Off returns! Complete the 2-day event to win the exclusive, King Triton! Retro Challenge Event From July 13 to July 15, 2018: 2 BLITZ-TASTIC YEARS! Help us celebrate our 2-year anniversary by opening your game on both July 13th and 14th to collect a FREE Emoji each day! Steamboat Willie, Retro Minnie and Oswald are all available. Then, be sure to use your collected emojis during the 3-day Retro Challenge, July 13th - 15th! Rescuers Team Event From July 19 to July 22, 2018: Play with 2 of your favorite adventurers during this week's Rescuers Team Event and win Bianca or Bernard! Summer Holiday in July Item Card Event From July 24 to July 25, 2018: Christmas in July! Get in the holiday spirit this summer by completing our Item Card Event to collect either Holiday Mickey or Holiday Minnie! Food Fight Face-Off #6 From July 27 to July 30, 2018: Oo-de-lally! Robin Hood just snuck in - finish the 4-day Food Fight Event to collect him! Villains and Princesses Challenge Event From August 3 to August 5, 2018 Fantasia Item Card Event From August 9 to August 13, 2018: Pull Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey from the Diamond Box by completing our Fantasia Item Card Event! No magic required. Magica de Spell Villain Event From August 16 to August 20, 2018: Defeat Magica De Spell during the 5-day Villain Event and win this EXCLUSIVE evil sorceress as the final prize! All-new Webby and Gizmoduck are joining Scrooge and Launchpad in the Ducktales Diamond Box! Now is your chance to collect a few new quacky emojis! Toy Story Challenge Event From August 24 to August 26, 2018 Upcoming Events Toy Story Clear the Tumbleweed Event From August 30 to September 3, 2018 Food Fight Face-Off #7 From September 7 to September 9, 2018 The Incredibles Challenge From September 13 to September 17, 2018 Magic Keys Event #5 From September 21 to September 23, 2018 Characters Disney Emoji Blitz has a variety of characters and plans to add new ones each month. List ''Mickey Mouse & Friends'' *Mickey Mouse - Creates Lightning Clouds with Mickey magic! *Minnie Mouse - Blows kisses to the board. Heart eye emojis give extra coins! *Donald Duck - Donald's temper tantrum scatters emojis! *Daisy Duck - Tap pink flower petals to clear corners of the board! *Goofy - Gawrsh! Goofy hits the board and shuffles it! *Pluto - Licks the board and clears a column of emojis! *Holiday Mickey - Drops random items onto the board! *Holiday Minnie - Minnie decorates a tree with powerups. *Steamboat Willie Mickey - Tap the board to use the steamboat and clear a column of emojis. *Retro Minnie - Play Minnie's ukulele to clear emojis on the board. *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Helicopter ears! Clear emojis and bring power ups together for combos! *8-Bit Mickey - Help 8-Bit Mickey jump and collect apples to clear emojis! *Rose Gold Minnie - Tap to create flowers which clear nearby emojis. ''The Little Mermaid'' *Ariel - Make a wave of bubbles to clear away emojis! *Flounder - Turns the tide by adding more Flounder emojis. *Sebastian - For a short time each match is worth x3 points! *King Triton - King Triton's trident zaps and clears columns of emojis! *Ursula - Clears rows of emojis with slithering tentacles. ''Monsters Inc. *Sulley - Sulley roars to scare random emojis of the board! *Mike - Rolls and bounces, clearing emojis as he goes. *Randall - Sneaks a bunch of Randall emojis onto the board. ''The Lion King *Simba - Animals run left and right to clear a row of emojis! *Timon - Tap the flowers! Each tap clears surrounding emojis! *Pumbaa - Grubs drop down and scare away emojis! *Rafiki - Meditate to lift all Rafiki emojis toward the top of the board. *Scar - A stampede clears random emojis across the bottom of the board. *Spirit Mufasa - Spirit Mufasa inspires Simba to roar like a king! ''Bambi'' *Bambi - Butterflies land on random emojis to clear them away. ''The Aristocats'' *Marie - A circle of hearts appears. Heart-eye emojis are worth x3 points! ''Winnie the Pooh'' *Winnie the Pooh - Pooh knocks the sides of the board and clears random emojis. *Piglet - Piglet flies across in a wind storm, picking up emojis! *Eeyore - Eeyore's tail swings across the board and clears emojis. *Tigger - Tigger bounces up the board and clears emojis on his way up. *Rabbit - Pick a carrot to get a Sunshine and clear emojis. ''Pinocchio'' *Jiminy Cricket - Wish upon a star - a Rainbow Star! ''Dumbo'' *Dumbo - When Dumbo flies up the board, emojis are cleared. ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' *Perdita - Feeds the puppies and clears emojis with nutritious Kanine Krunchies! *Cruella de Vil - Cruella crashes her car on the board to clear emojis! ''Peter Pan'' *Tinker Bell - Pixie dust creates random powerups on the board! *Peter Pan - Off to Never Land! Emojis float up and fly off the board! *Captain Hook - Cannonballs hit the board and clear clusters of emojis! ''Aladdin'' *The Genie - Grants your wish and adds lots of Genie emojis! *Aladdin - Make a wish! Rub the magic lamp to get prizes! *Jasmine - Fly across on the Magic Carpet and clear emojis. *Abu - Tap an Abu emoji to clear an adjacent emoji and replace it with a powerup! *Rajah - Tap to roar and clear nearby emojis! *Jafar - For a short time, magic clouds clear extra emojis for you. ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Alice - Tap the board to make a giant Alice appear! *Cheshire Cat - Hit the target for a bigger smile that clears the board! *White Rabbit - For a short time, each match adds +1 second to the clock! *The Mad Hatter - Shuffle emojis to their new places at the Mad Tea Party! *The Caterpillar - Puffs of smoke transform Caterpillar emojis into other emojis. *The Queen of Hearts - Paint the roses red to clear more emojis with help from the playing card guards! ''Toy Story'' *Woody - Tap the board to round up emojis with Woody's lasso. *Buzz Lightyear - A laser zaps a diagonal line of emojis! *Alien - The Claw grabs a bunch of emojis. Ooooh! *Bullseye - Taps to jump and save Woody from the snake! Ride like the wind, Bullseye! ''The Muppets'' *Kermit the Frog - Tap the music notes! Each tap clears surrounding emojis! *Fozzie Bear - Flying tomatoes clear Fozzie emojis and his bad jokes. ''Cinderella'' *Cinderella - Bibbidy-Bobbidi-Boo! Turn Cinderella emojis into Sunshine! *The Fairy Godmother - Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo! Upgrade powerups on the board! ''Frozen'' *Elsa - Tap the board to clear a row with an icy freeze! *Anna - Sunflowers grow from the bottom and clear emojis. *Olaf - It's summer! Olaf makes Sunshine power ups above his head! *Sven - Tap the board to drop 2 carrots. Sven runs across to eat them! *Kristoff - Kristoff plays his lute for Sven and clears emojis around the edges. *Marshmallow - Marshmallow uses ice spikes to clear the middle of the board! ''WALL-E'' *WALL-E - Zooms across the board clearing emojis in his path. *EVE - Flies across the board clearing a spiral of emojis. ''Lilo & Stitch'' *Lilo - Sunlight clears emojis and creates a Sunshine on the board! *Stitch - Clears emojis with a circular slurp! ''Zootopia'' *Nick Wilde - Nick uses his night vision to find and make the best matches! *Judy Hopps - Quick binks across the board! ''Finding Nemo/Finding Dory'' *Nemo - Nemo and friends swim through and add Nemo emojis. *Dory - Dory speaks whale and has a friend come to help! *Hank - Tap the Hank emojis to release an ink squirt! *Bruce - Nice shark Bruce make fish friends until he becomes a mindless eating machine! *Crush - Crush and Squirt emojis ride the EAC as passing emojis merge into the current. *Baby Dory - Place purple shells to help baby Dory emoji find her way home. ''Beauty and the Beast'' *The Beast - Magic transforms the Beast back into the Prince! *Belle - Enchanted rose petals clear the surrounding emojis! *Lumière - Be our guest! Emojis dance and clear away with dinner! *Cogsworth - Wind the clock in a circle to earn extra time. *Mrs. Potts - Tea time! Heart-eye emojis are worth ×3 points. *Chip - Chip uses Maurice's invention to clear rows of emojis. ''Moana'' *Moana - Draw a line on the board to clear emojis with water! *Maui - Transforms into a hawk, bug or a shark! *Pua - Drops in and makes a mud splat! ''Mulan'' *Mulan - Skilled swordplay clears an arc of emojis! *Mushu - Mushu scorches the board! Tap fast to bring the heat! ''Tangled'' *Rapunzel - Best Day ever! Hair drops down and clears emojis. *Pascal - Tap another emoji to transform them into Pascal emojis. *Flynn Rider - Flynn Rider emojis are smacked by the frying pan, clearing them. *Maximus - Chases the thief, clearing a checkerboard pattern of emojis. ''Cars'' *Lightning McQueen - Race across the board! Clear emojis and create Lightning Clouds. *Cruz Ramirez - Outrace Miss Fritter and clear emojis in her path! *Jackson Storm - Race around the training simulator and clear paths of emojis. ''Inside Out'' *Joy - Tap an emoji to create a Sunshine and spread Joy nearby! *Sadness - Rainclouds roll on the board and clear emojis near the bottom. *Anger - Tap the red memory spheres to get fired up! *Disgust - Bleccch! Broccoli falls on the board and clears adjacent emojis. *Fear - Assume crash positions! Scared emojis clear off the board! *Bing Bong - Shake to empty Bing Bong's imaginary satchel on the board. ''Sleeping Beauty'' *Princess Aurora - The Good Fairies' magic helps clear the board, transform emojis, or give a score boost. *Prince Phillip - Slash the board and toss the Sword of Truth to clear emojis! *Maleficent - Dark magic clears both sides with thorny brambles! ''Pocahontas'' *Pocahontas - The Color of the Wind blows through and replaces emojis with another. ''The Jungle Book'' *Baloo - Enjoy some of 'The Bare Necessities' - Lightning Clouds, Sunshine, and Rainbow Stars! *Kaa - Tap the board! Kaa's hypnotic gaze clears emojis of your choossssssing. *King Louie - King Louie's monkey minions snatch emojis from the board! ''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *Jack Skellington - Tap a Jack to scare away nearby emojis! *Sally - Sew up the board and transform emojis into Sally. ''Coco'' *Miguel - Strum the guitar to transform emojis into Miguel. *Héctor - Héctor celebrates with marigolds and clears the edges of the board. *Dante - Dante chases bones and licks the board to clear emojis. ''Big Hero 6'' *Hiro - Hiro, Baymax, and his friends use their abilities to clear areas of the board. *Baymax - Baymax inflates causing his armor to pop off and clear emojis! ''Wreck-It Ralph'' *Vanellope - Tap to glitch and clear rows of emojis! ''The Princess and the Frog'' *Tiana - Transforms nearby emojis into Tiana emojis. ''Lady and the Tramp'' *Lady - Spin spaghetti to bring Lady and Tramp together for a heart-eye score bonus! *Tramp - Escape the dog catcher to clear emojis on the path. ''Hercules'' *Hercules - Smashes the sides of the board to clear emojis! *Meg - The Muses sing and clear other emojis on the top of the board. *Pegasus - Fly through the board, clearing emojis in the middle. *Hades - Columns of fire clear emojis on the board ''Brave'' *Merida - Shoot and target to clear more emojis with Merida's bow and arrows. ''Ratatouille'' *Remy - Cooking ingredients pop on the board and clear emojis! ''The Emperor's New Groove'' *Kuzco - Transforms nearby emojis into different random emojis! *Kronk - Talks with squirrels to clear the board and get a random powerup! ''A Bug's Life'' *Flik - Flies the fake bird to frighten emojis off the board. *Princess Atta - Tap the board and send the ant colony to carry emojis off the board. *Heimlich - Feed Heimlich and drop him on the board to clear emojis! ''The Incredibles'' *Mr. Incredible - Rescues emojis from pending peril by clearing them with super strength! *Elastigirl - Tap the board to stretch punch emojis! *Jack-Jack - A random power happens every time! Try to keep up with the baby! ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *Snow White - Snow White's animal friends bring Sunshine to the board! *Dopey - Dopey clumsily joins the other dwarfs. Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's off the log they go! *Magic Mirror - Magic Mirror reflects the fairest powerups, items and emojis of them all! *The Evil Queen - The Evil Queen's poison apples put emojis to sleep and clear them. ''The Rescuers'' *Bernard - Tap the sword to rescue Bernard and gain coins with the Devil's Eye diamond! *Bianca - Tap to flap Orvile and clear emojis. Ready for takeoff! ''Robin Hood'' *Robin Hood - Tap the board to split an arrow, clear emojis and take coins from the rich! ''DuckTales'' *Scrooge McDuck - Dive into the Money Bin! Clear emojis and get a bunch of extra coins! *Webby Vanderquack -Join Webby's Quacky Patch Doll and friends for a tea party! *Launchpad McQuack - Take a crash course on flying and clear emojis in the flight path! *Gizmoduck - Blathering blatherskite! Gizmoduck attempts to foil the Beagle Boys' plans. *Magica De Spell - Magica summons enchanted powerups that clear emojis for extra coins! ''Darkwing Duck'' *Darkwing Duck - Darkwing Duck emojis appear on the board in puffs of smoke! ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *Chip - Chip's magnifying glass uncovers new items and powerups on the board! *Dale - The Ranger Plane flies through, clearing emojis near the bottom. ''Haunted Mansion'' *Hatbox Ghost - Ghostly heads float up and appear on the board. *Madame Leota - Madame Leota levitates emojis off the board. *The Bride - Till death do us part. Use the axe to clear away emojis! ''Matterhorn Bobsleds'' *Abominable Snowman - Tap fast to make a stronger avalanche! ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *Captain Jack Sparrow - Collect Captain Jack's dropped treasure as he escapes his foes! *Barbossa - Barbossa's pirate curse scares away nearby emojis. *Davy Jones - Summon the Kraken to clear emojis! ''Star Wars'' *Rey - May the Force be with you. Swipe to clear emojis with Rey's lightsaber. *Finn - Blast the stormtroopers! Each tap clears surrounding emojis. *BB-8 - BB-8 rolls off the board, clearing the emojis in the droid's path. *Kylo Ren - Embrace the dark side. Frenzied lightsaber slashes clear the board. ''Descendants'' *Mal - Mal becomes a dragon and breathes fire to clear the corners. ''Fantasia'' *Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey - Trace the magic path to make fireworks appear! *Yen Sid - Yen Sid creates a tidal wave and washes away the entire board! ''Up'' *Dug - Pop the balloons to earn coins! Boxes Characters can be purchased from Silver Boxes (15,000 coins), Gold Boxes (30,000 coins) or Diamond Boxes (200 Gems). Some characters are exclusive to certain events. Silver Box characters can be upgraded to Power Level 3, Gold Box characters to Level 5, and Rainbow Box characters to Level 5. Collections The following table contains each current emoji collection. Groups The following table contains each emoji groups for missions. Future characters Unplayable characters *Duchess - Seen when using Marie's power. *Penny, Rolly, Freckles, Patch and Lucky - Seen when using Perdita's power. *Magic Carpet - Seen when using Jasmine's power. *Rex - Seen when using the Jessie's power. *Squirt - Seen when using Nemo's power and Crush's power. *Marlin - Seen when using Nemo's power. *Destiny - Seen when using Dory's power. *Guido - Seen when using Lightning McQueen's power. *Miss Fritter - Seen when using Cruz Ramirez's power. *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather - Seen when using Aurora's power. *Meeko - Seen when using Pocahontas' power. *Monkey Minions - Seen when using King Louie's power. *Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi - Seen when using Hiro's power. *Prince Naveen (frog form) - Seen when using Tiana's power. *Muses - Seen when using Meg's power. *Chef Skinner - Seen when using Remy's power. *Bucky - Seen when using Kronk's power. *Ant Colony - Seen when using Princess Atta's power. *Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy and Sneezy - Seen when using Dopey's power. *Orville - Seen when using Bianca's power. *Beagle Boys - Seen when using Gizmoduck's power. *Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper - Seen when using Dale's power. *Blackbeard and Captain Salazar - Seen when using Jack Sparrow's power. *Kraken - Seen when using Davy Jones' power. *Stormtroopers - Seen when using Finn's power. *Carl Fredricksen - Seen when using Dug's power. *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed - Seen when using Scar's power. *Card Soldiers - Seen when using the Queen of Hearts' power. *Poe De Spell - Seen when using Magica de Spell's power. Gallery Videos Disney Emoji Blitz - Teaser Trailer Disney Emoji Blitz - Official Launch Trailer Disney Emoji Blitz – Star Wars Villain Event – Sizzle Trivia *There are currently 34 Pixar characters available in the game (Sulley, Mike, Randall, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Alien, WALL-E, EVE, Nemo, Dory, Crush, Bruce, Hank, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Bing Bong, Miguel, Héctor, Dante, Merida, Remy, Flik, Princess Atta, Heimlich, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Jack-Jack, and Dug). *There are currently 3 characters with multiples versions of themselves available in the game (Mickey, Minnie and Dory). *There are currently 11 Disney Princesses available in the game (Ariel, Jasmine, Cinderella, Belle, Mulan, Rapunzel, Aurora, Pocahontas, Tiana, Merida and Snow White). **Even though Anna is not part of the official Disney Princess lineup, as of update 1.18.2, she also counts towards the missions. **Even though Princess Atta is not part of the official Disney Princess lineup, as of update 20.1.0 she also counts towards the missions. **Even though Elsa, Moana, and Vanellope are also characters in the game, they do not fulfill any 'Disney Princess' missions. **So far Aladdin, the Beast, Prince Phillip and Flynn Rider are the only Disney Princes to be playable characters. *There are currently 10 Disney Villains available in this game (Ursula, Maleficent, Jafar, Captain Hook, Scar, Cruella de Vil, the Queen of Hearts, Hades, and The Evil Queen). *There are currently 2 Muppets available in the game (Kermit and Fozzie). *There are currently 4 Star Wars characters available in the game (Rey, Finn, BB-8, and Kylo Ren). *There are currently 4 Disney TV Toons characters available in the game (Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Webby Vanderquack, and Gizmoduck). **Even though Scrooge McDuck, Chip, Dale, and Magica De Spell are also characters in the game, their origins are in Comics/Shorts. *There are currently 4 characters that originate the Disney parks (Hatbox Ghost, Abominable Snowman, Madame Leota, and The Bride). *There are currently 2 characters that do not fall into the Boy or Girl categories (Alien and BB-8). =References= =External links= *iTunes *Google Play store *Microsoft website *Amazon website ar:Disney Emoji Blitz nl:Disney Emoji Blitz pt-br:Disney Emoji Blitz Category:Video games Category:2016 video games Category:Mobile games Category:Mobile apps Category:Disney Emoji Blitz Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:A Bug's Life Category:The Incredibles Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Bambi Category:Peter Pan Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Frozen Category:The Muppets (film) Category:Toy Story Category:WALL-E Category:Cinderella Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Zootopia Category:Up Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Fantasia Category:Moana Category:Dumbo Category:Pinocchio Category:Mulan Category:The Aristocats Category:Tangled Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Cars Category:Inside Out Category:DuckTales Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Star Wars Category:The Jungle Book Category:Descendants Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Coco Category:Pocahontas Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Disney Princesses Category:Pixar Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Hercules Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Disney Villains Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Brave Category:Ratatouille Category:Crossovers Category:Robin Hood Category:The Rescuers Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Where's My Water?